Music of our life
by AngelBaby5643
Summary: AU-One shots based on songs, both new and old for Sterek. "Ugh you're impossible !" The alpha smirked in response, "Oh I know but I have to deal with your everyday actions and that's not a walk in the park either." "Psh I'm fantastic baby." "Never said you weren't."
1. Chapter 1: 4 Minutes

Summary: AU-One shots based on songs, both new and old.

"Ugh you're impossible !"

The alpha smirked in response, "Oh I know but I have to deal with your everyday actions and that's not a walk in the park either."

"Psh I'm fantastic baby."

"I never said you weren't."

Disclaimer: I in no way own Teen wolf or any of its characters, nor any song I may quote or use. All rights are reserved for the owner and I am taking no credit for the song.

A/N: I recommend to listen to 4 minutes by Avant while reading this, I was inspired by the song.

_**Music of our life**_

**Shot 1: 4 Minutes**

"Hold on, wait Scott, I can barely understand what are you going on about?" Stiles asked as he adjusted his phone to his ear.

_ "I said are you almost here at the loft because I'm pretty damn sure that he's starting to pack."_

** Beat. Beat, skip, beat.**

"I uh-I'm here already calm down." With that Stiles clicked the end button and pocketed his phone. The teen laid his head on the head rest as he gripped the steering wheel and took deep breaths. _Here we go_, he thought as he opened the door and shuddered at the cold chill that hit his face.

Going up the elevator and everyone else was a blur as Stiles stopped outside of Derek's door. "Here goes nothing." He said as he knocked on the door. Immediately Scott opened the door and dragged him up the spiral stairs to where Derek was packing a duffel bag.

At the familiar scent the alpha turned around abruptly with his hand clenching a shirt. Stiles swallowed thickly and as much as he wanted to look down he held the intense gaze. Scott gripped his shoulder tightly and then Stiles heard footsteps behind him.

"Derek, what's-." "Stiles don't go there, not now." Derek said roughly as he turned his back and shoved the shirt in the bag angrily.

The teen glared at the muscled back, as if taunting him, begging to be touched. Stiles shook his head and gripped his fists. "Fine, you don't even have to talk then, you never do anyway. Just give me ten minutes that's all I ask."

"Yeah well I don't have that kind of time I'm leaving." Stiles clenched his jaw, he took a calming breath. _Ok Stilinski do not let him get to you. You will __not__ snap, not yet._

"Alright then just give me five minutes." Without even waiting for a response Stiles stepped closer to the alpha and touched his shoulder softly.

"I heard you leaving town I thought I'd be the one to know first. Now it's going to take a minute for me to wrap my head around things I want to know what's going on-"

Derek turned around and opened his mouth to speak. "-and don't say it's nothing, when it's gotta be something that's wrong. Now let me explain but I don't know what to say 'cause I don't know what the hell happened."

The alpha gripped the hand on his shoulder and looked at it in pain. He looked in his mates eyes and Stiles saw the pain. "See the thing is I come in the house to try to work it out and all you're doing is packing. Close the bag and let me think straight. Damn what could be the reason? Baby talk to me I'm almost out of time."

Derek's eyes soften in a way that they only do when they're alone. He cups Stiles face with both hands and kisses him softly, almost desperately as if it will be the last one they will ever share. Stiles knows he should be terrified out of his mind, and apart of him is, but there is so many sparks flying, so many butterflies in his stomach, so many stars behind his closed eyes that he cannot even form a thought. Then it clicks, this is exactly what Derek wants. He wants him to not focus at the task at hand so Stiles pushes hum roughly and Derek stops with wide eyes.

"No, no I will NOT be distracted! I only got four minutes to do what I gotta do to prove to you that I'm going to do anything. Only got four minutes to say what I gotta say to make you stay." Stiles said as he dragged Derek to the bed. The werewolf sighed and rubbed his face with his hand and fell in the bed.

"There's a pack that is looking for me, I don't know why or when they will even attack but I have been warned that they will take everyone I love away from me again. How can I protect you if I don't have any clue who this pack is?" Derek looked up at Stiles, who lowered himself on his chest and rubbed his head. "There are stories about what becomes of a werewolf when he/she lose their mate. It is the worst pain to feel, so even all that I have been through, even the loss of my entire family it will be nothing compared to what I will feel if I lost you."

"Derek, you have a pack and even if Scott isn't always on your side I know he will do everything in his power to 'protect' me. I'm offended that you do not think I am capable to protect myself. I have tricks up my sleeves you know." Stiles said with a dry smile.

"What if they-." Derek started with a sigh. "Ok listen there will be none of this 'what if' scenarios because we'll end up irked and worried out of our mind. We think too much and hey sometimes that's good but you're not leaving. I'll crawl in your duffel bag if I have to. You are staying here with our awesome life here in Beacon Hills."

Derek fought it long and hard but he could no longer contain his smile. Stiles eyes shone with passion as he spoke and his serious face was too adorable for words, will he ever tell his mate this? No, he was cocky as it is. "Fine, I'll stay."

Suddenly Derek's watch went off showing that the five minutes has passed. "Well looks like I used that time wisely." Stiles said with a smile. Derek laughed and kissed Stiles until he was breathless. Derek moved his lips to the teen's ear and whispered, "I think we can use time even better."

…

A/N: Fin. If you are a reader/follower of _Infidelity & Scandals _no it is not abandoned I promise you. I know it is not the wisest thing to start a new project when I have not completed that one but I have a surging inspiration and I had to start it. However _Infidelity & Scandals _will be completed soon enough, thank you. P.S. drop a review to tell me what you think; it gives me motivation to make them longer


	2. Chapter 2: Stay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I in no way make any profit in way. All right reserved. **

**Music of our life**

**Shot Two: Stay**

_All along it was a fever, a cold hotheaded believer_

_I threw my hands in the air and said show me something_

_He said if you dare come a little closer_

"Really Stiles, this song again?" Derek growled as his knee started bouncing. "Yes, again Derek the words, the message I love it."

Derek sighed and shook his head as he stared out the window. A sad smile graced his face as a memory came to his mind. Sad songs, rain, and a drive, that's all it took for him to remember that day.

***Flashback***

"Derek, DEREK, you can't just keep running away when I mention it! You'll have to face it one day."

The alpha ignored then teen as he pulled on his shirt and grabbed his car keys off the marble counter.

"Yeah, that may be not that's not today or any time soon."

"Derek you're being unreasonable, come on don't leave!" Stiles said as he pulled on the Alpha's arm. The man stopped and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. Memories we're swirling in his mind, and he hated when he thought about the past, Stiles just didn't get it.

"You don't understand, I can't just move on and forget about-."

Stiles listened carefully and loosened his grip on his mate. He sighed and shook his head; with a bowed head he took Derek's keys. With them in hand, he slipped on some shoes at the door and walked out. As he slammed the door Derek caught the slightest scent of salt and that only meant one thing, tears. The alpha sighed tiredly and rubbed a hand over his face.

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oooh now tell me, tell me know you know_

_Not really sure how I feel about it, something about the way you move. _

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way, I want you to stay_

Stiles knew it wasn't a wise idea to be driving while upset, while crying in the rain. His father was the sheriff and he always used to hear his mother say an angry driver is scary driver.

It made him smile thinking of her but as always there was a pang in his heart that followed. Tears rushed down his face even more and for the first time in a long time, his throat started to feel sore from his crying. He would give anything to have her here, to talk to her again and plant his head on her lap again. She would stroke his head softly, messing with his long locks and he would just listen to her sweet voice. It was moments like this where he missed her most, he needed her guidance and ressurement her wisdom and utter understanding for everything.

No matter the problem she always seemed to find the solution.

Ringgggg. Ringggggg.

Stiles sighed and pulled over to the side of the road and looked at his phone.

SOURWOLF is calling.

Stiles turned down the radio and answered, staying silent.

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take, it's given_

_Round, and around and around we go_

_Oh tell me know tell me know you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way, I want you to stay_

"Stiles, where are you?" The voice barked. The man rolled his eyes at the alpha, so over the top.

"Driving, or more like was, why?"

"Do you have any idea what time it is? You've been gone for hours!"

His eyes immediately went to the time on his phone. He was gone for nearly three hours. Yikes. "Der I'm fine really, just you know needed space."

The werewolf sighed, "I know, I'm sorry I could never let you have it." Right then Stiles smiled to himself, and opened the passenger door and turned in his seat. Derek slipped in the seat easily and shut the door. He was drenched from head to toe and Stiles bit his lip as guilt settled in the pit of his stomach. Derek looked at his lap where his hands were firmly clamped on his knees, brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison. Stiles laughed at their cheesiness because as much as Derek loved to deny it, they both thought it was adorably sweet, cute even.

Derek cracked a smile in return.

"Well since I have been thinking non-stop, I'll go on. I'm sorry that I made you upset, I don't mean to shut you out. It's just I-."

"It's hard for you I know, I'm selfish for not being able to-," Stiles bowed his head in shame, "I know that talking about starting a family is hard for you because you feel that you'll forget about your family."

Derek wanted to say something to reassure his mate, he knows he should but he couldn't find the words in him, it was all true what he said. As much as he would love to start a new family to with Stiles it wouldn't feel right. He would always have this guilt on his shoulders, his sister Laura loved the idea of families and wanted to have a big one of her own; because of him she never got the chance.

"As much as I want to argue with you, yell at you I can never understand how it feels to lose your entire family. I know that you died right along with them in that fire and although I have managed to get little glimpses of who you once were I know I'll never get to see that Derek, and that's ok." Stiles said as tears gathered in his eyes again. Derek grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Stiles smiled shakily, "I want to have a family with you because although I know you don't see it, I do. You'll be a great father, I feel it. I know that you feel that there can never be another Hale family, not like the one you had but I'm here to tell you then you can start anew and tell them about the one you grew up with. You continue the legacy of the Hale bloodline. You can feel that bond again."

Derek looked at his mate and for the first time he understood why Stiles wanted this, a family. He didn't even really want it for himself, he wanted it for him. Stiles wanted Derek to not feel so incomplete on holidays anymore, he didn't want to see the sadness in his eyes every time he heard or saw a large family traveling somewhere. He knew that he could never bring back his old family but he could have a new one, one that was from him and the love his life.

The Hale legacy was one that his parents always wanted to see grow but was it selfish to have one? Was it selfish to want one as badly as he did?

"So," Stiles sighed, which seemed like the umpteenth time today," this is why I'll stop mentioning it. I'll never ask for it. It brings you so much heartache to even talk about it so I'll-."

The alpha lifted his mates chin and saw tears in his eyes, they were so close to falling and Derek felt terrible for being the cause. "Stiles."

Stiles gave him somewhat of a reassuring smile and Derek's heart cracked a little. He can deny it all he wanted but Stiles was the strongest person he knew, the most selfless person too.

"It's alright Der, we can just babysit the pack's kids or you know if you're not comfortable with that we can get animals. We could get puppies? Yeah that could be nice, I mean they're just as good as kids right?"

Stiles fidgeted under Derek's penetrating gaze.

_Oooh the reason I hold on, _

_Oooh cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

'_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to see which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move _

"Shut up Stiles." And with that Derek kissed him. The younger man closed his eyes and grabbed the broad shoulders out of reflex. Gripping the smaller man's neck Derek brought him closer kissing his mate slowly, pouring every single emotion he felt. Never one for words, always actions he continued until they both were left breathless and the windows were steamed.

"Forget the puppy idea; let's have a family, a real family of our own." Derek said as he rests his forehead on his and stared into his eyes.

Stiles froze and blinked various times. Now to keep the tears at bay or out of shock Derek was not sure, maybe both.

"Wait are you serious, you want to start a family?" Derek smiled a little at the joy that shined in Stiles eyes, and nodded.

"I will warn you in advance, werewolves and the Hale's love big families so if we're doing this we are going full force."

"Hey I'm totally prepared, did you forget that I was your own personal research guy? I'll end up having like twenty kids, but hey if it's with you I don't see there being a down side." Stiles said with a smile.

***End of Flashback***

"Derek." Stiles called sapping Derek out of his memory. "Come on, let's go we're home, help me with the bag."

Derek nodded and stretched when he got out of the car. "Stiles do not even think about picking up the car seat, I got it. You get the bag, or you know what hand me that too." Stiles sighed and groaned in annoyance as he handed him the bag.

"Derek I'm not useless you know I can handle the car seat."

"Yeah…no Deaton gave specific orders, no heavy lifting. Now get your ass in the house before you get socked." Derek said sternly. Stiles shook his head with a laugh and pulled out an umbrella.

"Psh and have my babies get wet, no. We can all walk to the door together."

Stiles walked up to the backseat putting it over all three of their heads. Little Decyln couldn't really get sick, being a werewolf and all, but Stiles was always paranoid.

Just as Derek put the visor up Decyln yawned making his little mouth shape in an 'o' and he blinked his eyes open. Green-blue locked on brown ones, and Stiles reached for his son's hand. The baby automatically wrapped his whole hand around his pointer finger with a smile.

"Hey there, you all awake now? Did you have a good nap? I bet you did, yeah a four hour nap is always nice." As Stiles cooed the baby Derek looked at his family with a smile. His heart felt warm and he felt so light, it was ridiculous how happy he was in that moment. His eyes traveled down to the growing lump that was Stiles stomach, excited for the new addition to the Hale pack to come.

Now when he looks back on that day, he couldn't believe it took him so long to start a family of his own. It was dumb to look back and remember him refusing a family, now he cannot imagine a life without his son or their growing family.

No longer did he feel that emptiness and now he can truly say he feels whole again. A family is exactly what he needed, to tell them all the things he remembers about the family he grew up with and there is no sadness that greets him as he expected but this pride in continuing the Hale line. It is only the beginning but Derek knows that even he dies the Hale legacy will continue with his own kids, and in that moment he wishes to stay, in bliss.

_I want you stayyyyy_

_I want you stay_

_Oooh, stay_

A/N: Fin. I have another Sterek fic if anyone is interested. Also if anyone wants to recommend a song to put in this I am open to suggestions (: Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
